Why Me?
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: "Be careful. If you're not back in two days, I'm sending your team." The Master's words still echoed in Lucy's mind. Her deadline was in two days. Makarov was giving her two days to complete her quest before sending reinforcements. What was she going to do if she couldn't do it? Walk around the guildhall with her head hung down in shame? No. She had to complete this quest before h
1. Chapter 1

**AU. Thank you to my best friend, miwJEMmiw. She is so awesome and I would like to give credit to her for coming up with half of the story line. ****_This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction so don't be too harsh._**

* * *

"_Be careful. If you're not back in two days, I'm sending your team_."

The Master's words still echoed in Lucy's mind. Her deadline was in two days. Makarov was giving her two days to complete her quest before sending reinforcements. What was she going to do if she couldn't do it? Walk around the guildhall with her head hung down in shame? No. She had to complete this quest before her time was up. Makarov had come to Lucy specifically because it had to do with her childhood home and her father. Supposedly, her father had gone back to the former Heartfilia mansion and tried to win it back. Now he was being held prisoner because he wouldn't give them information about Lucy. Lucy's father had gambled her hand in marriage for the mansion. So now Lucy was not only going to save her father, but she was going to get the mansion back without having to get married. Well... She was going to try. Keyword: Try.

Before Lucy left, she had noticed Loke at the guildhall. She knew he came on his on and that was exactly why she didn't tell him where she was going. Lucy knew that he would follow her and try to help without her even calling on him. Hopefully he'd return to the Spirit World soon so in case she really did need help, she had Loke to rely on.

"Lady Lucy!" An ex-boyfriend of Lucy's called sarcastically to her.

Lucy's eyes narrowed and she ignored him, carrying on. Unfortunately, he wasn't having any of it. He grabbed Lucy's forearm and pulled her into his chest. Lucy forcefully pushed on his chest causing her ex to backhand her. Grabbing one of her keys, Lucy called forth a spirit.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

Taurus, with his Giant Labrys, popped up next to Lucy. "Moooo! I'll protect you, Lucy!"

Suddenly, Taurus swung his giant labrys and knocked Lucy's ex into the next kingdom over. Lucy held her cheek and smiled gratefully at the bull. "Thank you, Taurus."

"Is Lucy okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned. "Mooo! Dooo you need me to get Leooo?"

"No!" Lucy exclaimed. "Anything but that. Please don't tell him," she implored. The bull gave Lucy a look of questioning before she managed to force his gate closed.

Assuming that Taurus was going to inform Loke about this little mishap, Lucy concentrated on keeping all gates closed unless she called on them. Sure, it took a lot of magic, but she had to do what she had to do. Lucy hurried towards the entrance of the mansion. Even from outside, she could feel the power of the many mages that were located inside. Whether the mages were good or bad, Lucy didn't know. Truthfully, she didn't want to know, but sadly, she was going to find out. Lucy made her way into one of the entrances. This particular one would lead her straight to the kitchen. Upon hearing voices, Lucy stopped in her tracks.

"What is it about her?" A woman asked.

"She's different," a man replied.

Lucy could practically hear the woman purse her lips. "She's going to get us all killed."

The man scoffed. "Just because she's unpredictable doesn't mean that she's going to get us all killed."

"Lucy Heartfilia is the strongest Celestial Spirit Mage in the world. She _will _get you killed. I do not want my son to be marrying an unpredictable woman. He must be able to control his woman at all times."

_Me?_ Lucy thought. _Oh. This must be the man my father lost to_.

"She will be mine," he growled.

Damn. Now Lucy was freaking out on the inside. This guy sounded like he would do absolutely anything to get what he wanted. She just hoped that he wasn't part of any powerful dark guilds. Frazzled, Lucy made her way down to the dungeons. There were many twists and turns and it took a while for Lucy to arrive at the location.

In the corner of a cell, her father sat, crippled and bloody. Hearing footfalls, he looked up. Upon seeing his daughter, his eyes widened in fear and shock. "You have to leave!" He whispered. "They're going to kill you."

Lucy rolled her eyes and rushed forward. She was just about to call out Virgo so she could unchain her father, but clapping from behind her made her jump.

"Lucy Heartfilia in the flesh. Pictures do not do you justice. You are much prettier in person." It was the man from before. He had violet colored hair and chocolate colored eyes. "My name is Masaru Oshiro."

She snickered. "You want me to become Mrs. Masaru Oshiro?"

He mocked bewilderment. "Hell no. You're going to die. But not before you watch your pathetic father die."

Masaru snapped his fingers and sticky rope wrapped around Lucy's legs and wrists. Lucy stumbled into the wall and slid to the floor. Masaru walked over to Lucy's father and punched him in the face.

"Stop!" Lucy yelled. "Why are you even doing this?"

He looked towards Lucy with anger in his eyes. Then he walked over and kicked her repeatedly. Lucy refused to show weakness by crying out. When Masaru walked back over to her father, Lucy tried to reach for her keys. With no possible luck, she turned to Masaru and her father. Right now, Jude Heartfilia was being punched and kicked until he begged for mercy. Lucy cringed every time a foot was impaled in his side.

Masaru pulled out a knife from who knows where. Lucy tried even harder to reach for the keys. She couldn't let her father die no matter how horrible of a person he was. Masaru ran the knife along her father's cheek. A stray tear ran down Lucy's face as she watched in horror as Masaru impaled the knife in her father's stomach. The tears started to flow faster as the rope started to tear her skin. Finally, Lucy was able to grab a key. Hoping that it was Loke's, Lucy opened the gate. Unfortunately, it turned out to be Virgo's key.

"Virgo! Untie me and then help my dad," Lucy commanded.

"Will I be punished, Princess?"

"Now is not the time!" Virgo nodded and rushed over to untie Lucy. After she was untied, Lucy stood and ran over to Masaru. She lucy kicked him while Virgo tried to untie Jude. "Not so tough now are we?"

Masaru laughed darkly. "Your father is going to die and then your guild will watch as you die."

"Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries!"

A young girl with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head appeared in front of Lucy. "I'm sorry!" she cried.

"It's okay. Just attack Masaru!"

Aries nodded and stuck her hands out, closing her eyes and bracing herself. "Wool bomb!"

Aries conjures a massive amount of magical wool around Masaru and hurls him into the closest wall. After that, Aries disappears. Lucy could feel herself getting weaker by the minute. Blocking her spirits from coming to her aid using their own magic took a lot from her. Lucy watched as Virgo soon disappeared.

"No!" Lucy cried. She didn't understand what was going on. Their duty was not yet fulfilled.

Masaru grinned and dusted himself off. He conjured up a ball of dark power and threw it at Lucy. She cried out as she flew backwards and cracked her head against the concrete wall. Spots danced across her vision. Darkness seeped into her vision at the same time and Lucy fought to stay conscious. All of a sudden, a blinding light filled the room. When that was gone, Loke stood in its place.

"_Nobody _makes Lucy cry," he growled before punching Masaru.

o.O.o

Loke paced back and forth in the guildhall. Lucy wasn't at her apartment or in the guildhall. Loke was freaking out because he couldn't even summon himself to be at her side using his own magic. She was blocking him. He tried asking Makarov, but that got him nowhere.

_"She will be back in two days,_" he had said.

So he knows something but isn't budging. Loke didn't know what to do. There was nothing he could say or do to find out what happened to Lucy. Team Natsu was out searching the town of Magnolia while Loke asked around. Growing tired, Loke went back to the Spirit World to see if Lucy had called on any of her other spirits. Fortunately, Taurus came running over with news.

"Moooo! Luuuuucy called on me for assistance."

"Is she okay," Loke asked, worried.

"Nooooow she is."

"What exactly happened?"

"Some man smacked her."

Loke saw red. _Some man smacked her_. And Lucy didn't call him. Maybe she had her reasons. Yeah, she had to have reasons. Virgo, Taurus, Sagittarius, Cancer, Gemini, Scorpio, Capricorn, Aries, and even Aquarius surrounded Loke. Then all of a sudden, Virgo was gone. Next, Aries was gone, but then she was back. As was Virgo. Everyone looked at them for answers.

Virgo gave them the answers that they wanted. "Princess is in a fight. She was crying and trying to save her father. Princess is getting weaker by the second. Will I be punished?"

Without notice, Loke summoned himself to be at his master's assistance. Lucy laid in a heap behind him and some man, who Loke assumed to be her father, laid dying across the room. A man in his mid twenties, Loke presumed, stood in front of him. Loke could feel the anger bubble up inside him.

"_Nobody _makes Lucy cry," he growled before throwing the first punch. He didn't care if he was getting carried away. His mind was in a haze and his only coherent thought was, "_This guy made Lucy cry._" "O Regulus... Grant me your strength!" He yelled and felt Regulus' power surge within him. Loke hit the man and watched him go flying back into the wall.

There was a sickening crack and the man was no more. Loke rushed over to Lucy, who had somehow made it over to her father. She had her hand to her mouth as if she were holding back sobs. Loke wrapped his arms around her. Lucy buried her face in Loke's suit and began to cry. "He's dead!" she sobbed. "He's gone! Just like my mom!"

Loke rubbed Lucy's back soothingly. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry."

"It's all my fault!"

"You were just trying to save him."

"If I had never left-"

"If you hadn't left then you wouldn't be in Fairy Tail. You wouldn't be where you are now. You wouldn't have _me_."

Lucy let out a heartbreaking sob. "Now I've hurt your feelings!"

"Baby, you didn't hurt my feelings. Come on, let's get you your mansion back before we have a proper burial."

Letting out a hiccup, Lucy nodded and allowed Loke to help her up. The couple barged into Lucy's father's old office to face the leader. She had short, bobbed gray hair and she was wearing a blouse with dress pants. "Ahhh, who might you be? And may I ask why you are barging into my house?" Recognition shone on Lucy's face, but all too quickly it was replaced with anger.

"Get out of my house!" Lucy yelled, stepping forward. Without realizing it, Lucy called forth each of her spirits. Virgo, Taurus, Sagittarius, Cancer, Gemini, Scorpio, Capricorn, Aries, and Aquarius surrounded Loke, but this time for a different occasion. "If you and your 'crew' are not out in fifteen minutes, so help me."

The woman's eyes widened in horror. "Y-yes," she stuttered and ran out.

Lucy collapsed, but Loke caught her before she could hit the floor. "Lucy!" All of the spirits yelled. Then, one by one, they all vanished back to the Spirit World. Only Loke was left because he was running on his magic.

o.O.o

"Congrats, Lucy." Makarov smiled warmly at Lucy, who sat at the bar with tears running down her face.

"Thanks," she sniffled. "So, although the mansion is in my name, I wanted to know if you would like to have a sort of Fairy Tail Headquarters."

Makarov raised in eyebrow with interest. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could have the mansion as not only an HQ, but a secure location that would be used for... Anything really. It could be home to guild members. There is plenty of room. So if anyone had a family, and they wanted to go on a quest, their family would be looked after until they got back. Or if they didn't have money to pay rent, we could give them a home."

He nodded. "That's a really good idea."

"We could have the S-Class quests stationed there. There is a secure room that could hold them, making sure that no one except S-Class got in."

"Brilliant. We could use the mansion for many things. Thank you, Lucy."

Lucy smiled through her tears. "You're welcome. I'm happy to help."

* * *

**_Should I continue? Am I missing anything? Did I get anything wrong? _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the rush of the first chapter :) I'm just going to do the same S-Class trails that they had in the show except Cana and Lucy are already S-Class Mages. Well, it will be similar and the same events end up happening. Don't worry though, this has been planned out until the very end, and remember that this is an Alternate Universe so not everything that went on in the show happened. **

* * *

**2 Years Later**

Lucy sat across from Porlyusica and Wendy inside the guildhall. Right now, it was void of any guild members what so ever because Erza had threatened them all. Erza was sitting next to her anticipating what Porlyusica said next.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are three months pregnant."

The girls stared at Porlyusica with disbelief. Lucy laughed awkwardly. "That can't be right. We- we used protection."

"Condoms," she said the word with disgust. "Don't work with Celestial Spirits. Their seeds can disintegrate the latex like acid. So it will not matter how many times you use them."

Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. She wasn't ready to be a mother. Surely Loke wasn't ready to be a father either. What if Loke leaves her? Lucy wouldn't know what to do with herself. What if he doesn't want the baby? Or leaves her by herself while she's nine months pregnant?

"I must be going now. Be sure to aware Makarov of this situation. I hear the S-Class trials are coming up and you're part of the S-Class Mages. Your body might not be able to handle the magical power that this baby is carrying and it is growing at alarming rates. Wendy must be by your side at all times. Have Alzack and Bisca fetch me when it is time to deliver the baby." Porlyusica got up and headed towards the door. Before opening it to exit, she turned back to Lucy. Sympathy shone in her eyes. "Lady Heartfilia, do be careful."

Lucy nodded swiftly and watched as Porlyusica left the guildhall. Then one by one, the guild members filed back in. Erza spotted Makarov making his way to the second floor. She grabbed Wendy's and Lucy's hands and practically dragged them upstairs.

"Master," she called out.

Makarov turned and raised an eyebrow at the girls. "For what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We need to talk," Erza said with complete and utter seriousness.

Just by the way Erza said that, Makarov ushered the three girls into his office. It was dusty and there were books and papers scattered all over. Spotting a chair, Erza sat Lucy down and stood protectively to her right. Makarov looked at this with skepticism. He was unsure as to why the girls were acting like this.

"Erza," he started hesitantly. "What is going on?"

Instead of Erza answering, Lucy did. "I'm pregnant."

Makarov's eyes widened. "Is it Loke's?"

Lucy nodded, letting the tears spill. She bit down on her lip to keep it from quivering. "It's extremely powerful."

"I would imagine. A strong Celestial Spirit Mage for a mother and an actual Celestial Spirit as a father."

Now, Erza took over seeing as Lucy was uncomfortable and clearly upset. "I will be taking Wendy and Lucy to the Fairy Tail Headquarters. There we will await further orders as to where we shall meet up with the rest of the participants."

"Why are you taking Wendy? Not to be rude."

Wendy smiled. "It's fine. Porlyusica wanted me to stay with Lucy at all times in case of an emergency."

Makarov nodded. "Understood. Now get a move on. I'll be announcing the participants in due time."

"See you soon, Master," Erza said and helped Lucy back up.

Although Lucy didn't need help, she didn't mind that Erza was helping. It was a kind gesture. Lucy tried to stop her crying, but she just couldn't. The tears were falling quickly. "Erza, we can't let anyone see us."

She looked at Lucy before nodding. Erza and Wendy took Lucy the back way. Now that Lucy thought about it, she saw how she was three months pregnant. Honestly, she thought she was just getting fat. Although she wouldn't have known how. She's been going on quests and training immensely. A few weeks ago she was sick. For a long time. Loke was there for her every single day. Still, Lucy never thought anything about it. She just thought she was fat and sick. Porlyusica had said the baby was growing at alarming rates. Does that mean that the baby will be born early? Is that even healthy?

Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts when Erza pushed her and Wendy into a horse and carriage. Where she found one, Lucy didn't know. The carriage itself was beautifully crafted. From what Lucy could tell, it was one of the finest types of wood. What kind it was was unknown to Lucy. Unconsciously, Lucy drew circles on her stomach with her pointer finger. Erza was watching her from the corner of her eye and she couldn't help but smile at the young mother. Wendy saw this too and suppressed a smile. Lucy felt as if she were in a book. Everything felt so surreal. It didn't take long for the girls to arrive at Fairy Tail Headquarters. Swarming outside the gate was plenty of reporters. Inside the gate though, was Mirajane, Gildarts, Cana, and Laxus with Sorcerer's Weekly. Sorcerer's Weekly has been coming by every single day for the past two years. Lucy thinks they have an obsession, but Fairy Tail has become extremely famous. Everyone wants to be part of the guild. Because of this, dark guilds have multiplied and they all hate Fairy Tail. Although it is the most famous, it is the most hated in the world of dark guilds. The funny thing was, all but one of the dark guilds have agreed not to attack Fairy Tail. They agreed because Fairy Tail promised to make them known again and the guilds were happy about that.

"How are we going to get in?" Wendy asked.

"We'll just stroll right in. All of the S-Class Mages are supposed to be here anyway."

Lucy and Wendy nodded before climbing out of the carriage. As soon as they stepped out, all the reporters at the gate ran to them. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Virgo appeared in front of Lucy and bowed.

"Will I be punished, Princess?"

Sighing, Lucy shook her head. "No, I need you to get us inside the gate."

"May I ask that you call Brother and the others?"

Focusing all of her will power, Lucy concentrated on calling all of her Zodiac spirits. It didn't drain her as much as it once would have because she's been practicing quite a bit. There was a lake on the other side of the road that Aquarius appeared at. She smiled at Lucy. They'd become friends during Lucy's trainings. Virgo, Taurus, Sagittarius, Cancer, Gemini, Scorpio, Capricorn, Aries, and Loke stood in front of Lucy, Wendy, and Erza. Loke turned around and rushed to his girlfriend's side.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Lucy smiled softly at him. "We're fine. We just need to get through the gate safely. Virgo suggested I call all of you."

"You must be greatly weakened."

"I've been practicing," she whined.

"I know," he chuckled. "But you still get drained greatly."

Lucy sighed. "Just help us through so I can rest."

Loke rolled his eyes playfully earning a smack from Lucy. Ignoring the smack, Loke grabbed Lucy's hand and, together, they made their way into the gate. Aquarius threaten the reporters with her vase and ended up actually using it. After Lucy, Wendy, and Erza were safely inside the gate, the spirits said their goodbyes and went back to the Spirit World. Loke stayed to make sure Lucy got inside the mansion. Gildarts, Mira, Cana, and Laxus waved to them as they slipped inside. Sensing what Lucy was about to do, Wendy and Erza walked away. Lucy pulled Loke into a walk in closet that held only held coats. She was just about to tell him when his gate closed and Lucy collapsed to the floor.

o.O.o

Loke was back at the guildhall. How that happened was beyond him. He tried to go back, but then he remembered. Loke had put Lucy's contract on hold until the S-Class trials were over. What had Lucy been about to tell him? He had hoped it wasn't important. Everyone's eyes turned to the Makarov, who was standing on stage by himself. Loke had seen the rest of the S-Class Mages at the Fairy Tail Headquarters. Makarov cleared his throat and stepped up to the microphone.

"Today, I will be announcing the participants of this years S-Class trails." Before continuing, his eyes flickered to Loke questioningly. "Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Elfman Strauss, Alzack Connell, Freed Justine, and Bickslow. You have until tonight to find your partners."

Gray walked over to Loke and they did a headshake that only the two boys knew.

**Later on **

An hour ago, everyone had met at Headquarters before they all headed out to Hargeon to get on the ship that would take them to Tenrou Island. Loke kept a watchful eye on Lucy. No matter where she was or what the situation was, she had her arms over her stomach. Loke didn't think anything about it. He just figured that it was some weird thing she was doing.

The teams were scattered around the deck. Gray and Loke, Natsu and Happy, Juvia and Lisanna, Levy and Gajeel, Elfman and Evergreen, Alzack and Bisca, Freed and Carla, and Bickslow and Pantherlily. Gajeel had wanted to object to that, as did Wendy, but Bickslow and Freed had convinced them otherwise. Why the two of them wanted Exceeds as their partners, no one will ever know. As they were approaching the island, Makarov gathered the S-Class Mages and sent them on ahead.

"Now, I will announce your first trial. You see the smoke rising over the shore?" Makarov said. Everyone's heads turned to face the shore of the island. "First head over there. You'll find 8 passages, but only one team can enter each passage. And at the end of each passage, this will happen." Makarov points to a map. Battle, Calm, Pitched Battle. "Only the teams that get through this will pass the first trial."

"What's a pitched battle?" Loke asked.

"Well, in the 'Battle' route, two teams amongst the eight go head to head, and only the team that wins can go on. "Pitched Battle is the most difficult route, as you must defeat a current S-Class wizard to proceed. 'Calm' is a route that can be used to get to the end without fighting. In the first trial, you're being tested on 'armed might' and 'luck'! The test has begun so get started!"

"Huh?"

"We're still at sea," Gray said.

Makarov smiled evilly before disappearing. Loke looked at the map again. Erza and Lucy were working together in a 'Pitched Battle'. He hoped he wasn't the one to go head to head with them. Cana and Gildarts were working together and then there was just Mira who was by herself. She could handle herself plenty.

At the island, Lucy leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Wendy saw this and rushed over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not feeling all that well."

"You don't have to do this," Erza said. "The Master will understand."

Lucy shook her head. "I have to. Everyone is already expecting me to do this. What are they going to think if I go back to the tents and not fight?"

"If you start feeling like you're going to be sick, feel free to go back to the tents with Wendy."

She nodded and rubbed her stomach.

* * *

_**Guys are so dense... This chapter felt a little off but I promise the next chapter will be better. I've been off my game lately and I'm sorry for that. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Footfalls echoed throughout the cave. Lucy sighed and stood back up. Erza shot her a look of sympathy. Just her luck. Loke and Gray ran into the cave at full speed. Fortunately, luck was on her side. The cave was filled with water so she could call Aquarius if she had to. Although Lucy didn't want Loke fighting his friends.

"Don't worry, Lucy," Erza whispered, though it was barely audible. "If Loke and Gray had gotten 'Battle', they'd have had to fight against another pair of participants." Seems like Erza can read minds now.

Lucy shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Still, Lucy didn't like the idea of Spirits fighting Spirits.

Loke sighed. He definitely did not want to go through with this. Gray looked at Loke like he was crazy. "Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean that you can't fight her. She'll be fine after we defeat them. We just have to knock her out for a little while."

Stunned into silence, Loke stared at Gray in horror. Gray shrugged in response. "How could you say that?"

Gray started laughing. "I'm kidding!"

Loke shook his head. "Not funny. Not funny whatsoever."

Growing bored of their bickering, Erza requiped and threw her sword at them. The sword expanded so Erza could take down two birds with one stone. Gray and Loke grunted as they flew backwards. Deciding it was the right time, Lucy called forth Virgo. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, I call thee. Virgo!"

Virgo appeared in front of them, but she paid the boys and Erza no attention. "Princess, you shouldn't be doing this in your condition."

Lucy's eyes widened and her face flushed. "H-how did you know about that?"

Everyone was staring at Lucy. She could feel their eyes on her. Thinking he had the upper hand, Gray stood up and shot a ball of ice at Lucy. Upon hearing him get up, Virgo pushed Lucy out of the way and took the blow for her. Before disappearing, she turned back to Lucy. "You don't have much time." Gray thought that Virgo was disappearing because she was hit, but Loke and Lucy knew that was not the case. Lucy and her Spirits had been training for two years and for something as petty as a ball of ice to take down one of her Spirits, she knew something more was going on.

Loke's eyes never left Lucy. "What is Virgo talking about?"

Lucy couldn't meet Loke's gaze. Erza requiped again and ended up sending swords at the guys. Gray wasn't fast enough so he flew backwards once again and hit the wall with a _thump._ Loke deflected it and continued to stare Lucy down. She was getting self-conscious under his angry gaze. Lucy couldn't deal with this anymore. They were supposed to be fighting! She whipped out a key and called forth Taurus. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, I call thee!"

Taurus appeared, but just like Virgo did, he paid attention to Lucy. Lucy sighed. "Luuuuucy! Yoou should not be doooing this!"

Now Loke was just getting frustrated. Erza continuously tried to hit him, but he dodged easily. He just wanted to know what was going on with his girlfriend! If they could just seize the fighting until then. Was this what Lucy was trying to tell him before? The swords starting coming faster now and it was getting harder to dodge.

"Just get fighting!" Lucy snapped. Not even a second later she was apologizing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that."

Taurus nodded knowingly. The Spirit King had informed all of Lucy's Spirits about her wellbeing. He had also instructed them to protect Lucy at all costs and to try and convince her not to fight. Of course, being as Lucy is stubborn, she wasn't going to give in easily. Taurus saw that. As did Virgo. "But yoooou mustn't fight, Luuuuucy."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Taurus turned around and prepared for battle. Loke's fists glowed. He was beyond the line of being pissed. Everyone seemed to know what was going on with his girlfriend but him. He wanted to know what was going on, if she was okay. Was it so bad to know if she was hurt? Did Loke do something that is causing this reaction to whatever she had to say to him? I mean, everyone else knows but me, Loke thought to himself. He just wants to know if she's okay.

Suddenly everyone attacked at once. The power of the Mages clashing together caused a huge explosion that rattled all of the caves. Wendy screamed in terror as she felt the cave ground shake and as she watched Lucy fly into the rugged cave wall. Lucy's head snapped back and a loud crack echoed throughout the cave. Wendy screamed again and rushed forward. Lucy was just having really bad luck. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, all she's had is bad luck. Wendy arrived in time for Lucy's body to fall limp. There was blood trickling out of a head wound. By the time Wendy laid her down, blood was practically flowing from her head.

For what seemed like the first time, Erza started sobbing. She rushed over to Wendy and Lucy. Gray and Loke tried to run over, but Erza screamed at them . "Go!" She screamed. "You've passed. Leave this cave at once. You two showed potential. Wendy and I must take Lucy back to camp. Hopefully Mira will be there."

Loke tried to go forward again, but Erza just screamed at him again. With tears in his eyes, he reluctantly followed Gray out of the cave. Trying to calm herself, Erza scooped up Lucy and started walking back to the camp with Wendy trailing behind. Both girls were crying almost hysterically. They didn't want anything to happen to Lucy or the baby.

o.O.o

Loke was trying hard not to cry. He could lose his girlfriend and there was nothing he could do about it. Gray was looking at Loke worriedly. He didn't know what to do. His friend's girlfriend, or Gray's best friend, was just knocked unconscious in front of them. Something was up, even Gray could see that. He had heard the things that Lucy's Spirits had said to her. Her condition? What kind of condition was she in?

Alzack and Bisca were sitting by the lake, talking. Natsu was sitting on a rock while Happy flew around in the sky. Levy was going on and on about something while Gajeel listened intently. Gray noticed that the two were secretly holding hands. Elfman and Evergreen were talking in hushed voices away from the group. When the teams heard Loke and Gray approaching, they all turned their heads to look at them. Loke had finally let the tears fall and because of that, everyone was concerned.

"What happened?" Bisca hurried over along with the rest of them.

"Is everything okay?" Happy asked.

Gray spoke for Loke. "W-we just... Lucy she..."

Suddenly, Makarov came out of nowhere. "What happened to Lucy?" He sounded almost frantic. "Is she okay?"

"She was taken back to camp. Sh-she flew back into the wall and cracked her head. There was blood. A lot of blood."

Loke let out a strangled pained noise. Everyone gave him sympathetic looks. "But she's okay?"

"Wendy's with her now. For now we could only hope for the best."

Makarov mumbled something under his breath worriedly. Gray wasn't able to catch it. He gave the Master an odd look, but the Master didn't seem to be paying him any attention. Makarov was deep in thought. The Spirit King had contacted him directly earlier; showed up in his office. He didn't know how he fit in there.

_"Keep her safe_," the Spirit King had said.

_"We already know that_."

"_I am coming personally to take her back with me to the Spirit World." _

"_But why must you do that?" _

"_The baby's growth __is accelerating quite fast. Within three mere months of being in Earthland, Lucy's body would not be able to sustain the baby's large amounts of power. Most likely she will die. I will take her back with me for one day in the Spirit World." _

_"But that's three months!_"

The Spirit King nodded solemnly. _"I realize that, but it is what must be done. As soon as Lucy is six months pregnant, the baby will be grown enough where Lucy will end up giving birth once she returns. With even one day in the Spirit World, the baby will have enough strength to last five years in Earthland time. By then, both child and mother may return for two days."_

"_Will the baby be a Celestial Spirit?_"

"_We won't know until the time comes_."

Makarov nodded in turn. "_I guess it is settled. You can retrieve her after the exams_."

The Spirit King shook his head. "_If she gets hurt, even the slightest bit, I am coming to get her. Do not alert the others of what I am doing._" With that he had left.

Makarov knew he was coming. Lucy had to have been using her Spirits. Obviously they were going back and telling him. And surely he was keeping tabs on her different ways. Makarov wanted to tell Loke not to worry. He really did, but that wasn't possible for him. "Okay everyone. We must get back to the exams."

Back at the camp, Lucy was laying on a makeshift bed while Mira, Erza, Carla, Pantherlily, Lisanna, and Juvia huddled together twenty feet from the tent. Wendy had a bowl of water to her right and Lucy on the left. Lucy was running a very high fever. When Wendy's back was turned, the Spirit King appeared and looked at Lucy with pity and sympathy. Every Zodiac Spirit except for Loke appeared along side him. The Spirit King brought them in case he had to use force. Taurus picked up Wendy and held her facing away so she didn't see him or the others. Wendy let out a startled scream as the Spirit King took Lucy. Loud footfalls were closing in on the tent, but Lucy and the other Spirits were gone before they got there.

"Where is Lucy?" Erza asked.

Wendy was trembling and tears were streaming down her face. "I don't know! I was picked up after turning my back for one second. Then I was dropped and she was gone!"

Lisanna comforted Wendy while Erza requiped. Then Erza shot the flare into the air, warning everyone that enemies have infiltrated the island. With that, everyone went into action. Everyone split up to cover more ground. Erza was just about to head to Mavis' grave when someone appeared in front of her.

o.O.o

Back in the Spirit World, the Spirit King healed Lucy even better than Wendy had. Now, Lucy wouldn't stop twisting and turning in her sleep. She seemed to be having nightmares. Her hands stayed on her stomach the whole time, though.

* * *

_***sigh* Stupid rushed chapters. I'll go back and do everyone's battles starting with the next chapter. Then I'll do these battles starting after they split up. Hee hee. Erza shouldn't have done that. Now guess who's coming? UH OH. **_

_**Sorry for not updating sooner. I've actually been quite busy and haven't updated any of my stories for a while. So sorry for that. School starts soon so I don't know when I'll be updating. Just remember that I love you all equally xD Hopefully I can get the chapter up soon. YAY MY BIRTHDAY IS SEPT 9. SO CLOSE**_


End file.
